A harem's thoughts and feelings
by Real Personal Trooper Type-0
Summary: They are tied together not by personality and not by looks, but by their love for one man, that man is Orimura Ichika
1. Alice's Ikkun

_**Hello everyone, R-0 here and this is my first fanfiction, I have decided to do an Infinite Stratos Fiction But, instead of it being a story, it shall be heroines thoughts and feelings to the protagonist, do not quote me on it being canon and I have not read the novel so, for the girls like Madoka or Kanzashi, it will be pure guess work, alongside this, I will be doing them in preference, so do not ask me to do a certain heroine next. Please be gentle with the reviews.**_

_**I will give credit and say that this is inspired by Vendetta's 543's daydreams of maidens in love.**_

_**I do not own any Infinite Stratos and/or its characters. (Disclaimer).**_

_**We will start with everyone's favourite Alice in Wonderland, Shinonono Tabane. Again, this does take some inspiration from Fateion's Infinite Stratos: The Dark Sky. I have not asked them for permission but I do not know how to message, and I doubt that they would respond being too busy and such.**_

_**Anyway, Let's begin.  
**_

To me, Ikkun is someone special, he has that one place in my heart that no one else has and I consider him to be important in my life, how did he get this place, well let me tell you.

I will be honest, when I first was introduced to him, I did not think much of him, he was Chi-Chan's Little Brother, so out of obligation, he was better than a normal human being to me, but I just thought of him as something to keep Houki-chan happy, everyone could tell that she liked him, and so she was happier around him than she ever was with me, I suppose that I was a little jealous, but I let it slide and endured his presence for both Chi-chan's and Houki-chan's sake , that Is all he was to me at first, then that happened.

**(Dark Sky Inspiration comes now)**

When I first created the IS, or rather, created the concept, I took it to the leading scientists of the world, and do you know what they did? They laughed me all the way out of the building, it was exactly the reason I hate men, and so I cried, cried harder than I ever have, however I could not go home and let Houki-Chan and Chi-Chan see me, so I just curled down on a bunch and let my sorrows fill me.

It was then that he came…

"Tabane-San?" Came the voice of little Ichika, I turned my head up to look at him and he looked at me with those eyes.. eyes filled with worry for the woman who treated him like nothing, and I did feel a little tug and warmth but I ignored it, passing it off as sorrow.

"What's wrong Tabane-san?" again, the concern… he was making me feel strange with it… but, it was the nice kind of strange.

"Oh, its nothing Ichika-San" I didn't want him telling anyone of my condition, I still believed that he was like any other guy, so I turned to leave, wanting to get away, but then he did something strange and foreign, he grabbed from behind and pulled me into a tender hug, like the hugs I used to give Houki-Chan as a little girl, but kinder, filled with such purity, I was not used to it.

I know that I am quite a beautiful Girl, and, in the past men have looked in me in mature ways, but no man egave me such tender hugs, I felt like a little girl again, a little girl who did not know anything, but, to be honest, it wasn't that bad.

I tensed at the sudden contact and part of me wanted to push him away and horribly scold him for it, but I just let him hug me, an unfamiliar warmth flooded my body and I suddenly felt like all the negative emotions built up inside me just washed because of this little boy.

After a few minutes he pulled me away and looked at me with such a kind smile, a smile that did not help my already warm and beating heart.

"My Nee-Chan always said to me that I should hug a person who is feeling down and upset, and then listen to why, so why don't you tell me Tabane-San?" Ichika said to me, once again, with that voice, seriously, what a baka… making me, The Great Shinonono Tabane. feel so uncomfortable.

Eventually, I conceded and told him all about my Ideas for the IS, about how they were just for woman and that they would give them great power, I suppose my hatred of men led me on that little crusade, I also about how I was laughed away like I was nothing, I spilled my heart to this little boy who I barely said anything to, because I felt safe enough to.

When I finished telling him,I braced myself for the insults and the put-downs, but they never came instead he did something incredible that pratically changed my opinion of men there and then.

"So cool Tabane-San! It is just like one of my animes and everything sounds so pretty and heroic, like a fairytale" He did not understand anything I said, yet was nice enough to compliment me, what a nice boy.

"But those men are big meanies for saying that, they are just jealous because they are nowhere near as smart and cute as you are" My heart skipped a few beats when he said that, I could feel my cheeks burning with that compliment and my defences just fell completely down.

"I'm Cute?" I yelled in the most girlish scream I think I had, poor Ikkun almost fell over, if not for that, but for the fact that he started getting really flusterered and started to blush himself, he at least knows what is prudent to say to a girl.

"I mean it Tabane-San, you are very pretty." I wanted him to stop, these kind words,I wasn't used to that sort of thing at all!

"You Know Tabane-San, you should prove it to them." Oh, thank goodness he changed the subject, my heart couldn't take anymore!

"Prove it how?"

"It reminds of this one anime I watched where the hero wanted to prove the need for his power to the world so he set a danger to appear to prove himself" My, he was smarter than he looked, but he has given me an idea!

"I've got it now, thank you Ikkun for helping The Great Shinonono Tabane rise to her glory" and then came back my personality.

"I-Ikkun?" oh, he is adorable when he blushes.

"Yes, this Tabane-Sama has declared you to be one of my important people, wear that title with pride" I said this with such confidence , but, to be honest, I was really nervous, nervous that he would hate the name and find me weird again.

"Hai Ma'am!" So cute, like a little teddy bear!

After that, I expected Ikkun to go tell Houki-Chan and Chi-Chan, but he didn't,it was our little secret, that made me very happy and sure of my choice. After which, I executed my plan which involved a bit of persuasion of Chi-Chan to show case my first IS the White Knight, after this I hacked into the world network and launched all the missles, Chi-Chan was sent to intercept them and she did so spectaculary, with this showcasing, the government as forced to achnowledge the existence of the IS and conceded, my children were fielded into mass-production and the 467 cores were created. All of this was thanks to My little Ikkun…

Unfortunately, it had another effect, several rogue organisations wanted to kidnap me and create more monsters for them to use, so I had to stay on the move and leave Chi-Chan and Ikkun behind, much to both my and Houki's immense chagrin, I didn't want to leave the only man I came to accept as being worthy of me, but I Had no choice and Houki-Chan loathed me for it and, when she was old enough she left me behind, she thought that she was leaving me behind, but she does not know that I am never alone, because Ikkun was always with me in my heart.

When Ikkun eventually found his way into IS academy, I was both happy and annoyed, happy because I knew where he was now and could watch him with less difficulty, but annoyed because of the competition! Houki-Chan was there and I hoped that her little crush had breezed over, but it had gotten even worse, then again, I don't blame her, he is very handsome now and to watch him take a shower is so… What are you doing Tabane, get back to the plot!

Anyway, I saw his harem increase and watched him get closer with them all and even when that random german girl kissed him, (I wanted to drop a bunker-sized carrot on her head, but I controlled himself) , however I have not given up, all these other girls can find other men in their lives, but Ikkun is the only man for me, that is why, when my relationship is repaired with Houki I will propose to my little Ikkun and just hope that Houki-Chan can accept it.

Because, for me, there is only one universal truth and that is I love My Little Ikkun and want to be his wife.


	2. Sensei's OrimuraKun

**Hello, R-0 is back with another chapter and I have decided to address something quickly, firstly, these thoughts and feelings will not have much dialogue in them, as they will be primarily descriptive, secondly, they do not link into the actual canon of the IS-Verse, rather I may make little tweaks to make certain characters more justifiable and this will also explain why some characters may be OOC, again reviews and inspirations are appreciated.**

**Today, we shall do the shy, over-endowed sensei, Maya Yamada.**

* * *

Orimura-Kun makes me feel funny, he makes, my cheeks burn and my heart beat quickly I have always been a shy girl, but for some reason I am always 100 times worse when around Orimura-Kun, he makes me feel really nervous and whenever he brushes past me, my body always tenses up and I feel like I am about to faint, I do wonder when did this start?

When I first met Orimura-Kun I had the same reaction that many other girls would have, he is Undeniably handsome, but that was just an observation rather than instinct I have always been observant, but to be honest I was always slightly afraid of him…

When I was a younger girl, I never really did get along with people, especially in high School, when Puberty started, I was the subject of perverted gazes from boys and immense envy from girls, that is why I was afraid of Orimura-Kun, I was afraid he was going to look at me with the same looks, but he never did, instead he always treated me nicely and like a normal girl, it felt nice to be treated like a normal girl for once, he was never harsh with me and always treated me nicely, much like his Onee-San always did with me, I felt relaxed and happy to be around him from then on, it was going very well, until THAT happened…

It was just another day, and I was ordered by Sensei to showcase my skills for the students, and, to be honest, I was quite nervous, I had not used an IS in a few months and so I doubted my skills, and that doubt did shine through in my piloting, somehow I lost control and crashed, now that wouldn't be a normal problem with the IS Protection, it was where I landed…

Somehow, I managed to land headfirst into Orimura-Kun and we found ourselves in quite an awkward position as his hand… well, found itself on my breast, and then the flashes started, to when boys used to "accidentally" find their hands on my breast, that may have been believable if they not continued to squeeze for a few more seconds, and so, I was afraid that Orimura-Kun would do the exact same thing to me, instead, the moment when he realised what he was doing he pulled away from he, and proceeded to apologize to me, Unlike those other boys, I could hear the sincerity in his voice and, to be honest, my heart warmed at that, it was a new feeling, but it was a nice one, of course it was quickly interrupted by an energy blast from Alcott-san's Rifle and the Lingyin-San proceeded to throw her "**Souten Gatetsu" **at him, in that moment, I was overcome with some sort of urge to protect him and I reacted, to be honest I was surprised with myself, I reacted in a way that was foreign to me.

After that, many things changed, for starters, Shinonono-san, Alcott-san and Lingyin-san acted very differently around me, it was similar to an animal sizing up another, and I knew immediately that they saw me as a threat to them, it was scary and, to be honest, it reminded me of the old days, when girls used to look at me with envy.

Alongside this, I started to look at Orimura-Kun differently, I started to see that handsome side of him even more, he made my heart beat quickly and my cheeks started to flush, I read about these sort of feelings in old novels and I began to realise what was wrong with me exactly.

I was falling for Orimura-Kun.

I felt really scared, I mean I am his teacher, that sort of relationship is forbidden between teacher and student, but that logic did not stop my body from reacting to him and more and more, he did not help the situation either, he continued to treat me with respect and kindness and I kept getting even more nervous around him.

Even though my body acts like this, I shall not do anything, I am his teacher and it will just cause more complications in the learning environment, that, and I know how many other girls feel what I feel for him and I do not want to cause trouble for them.

I shall lock these feelings up because it is for the best and, besides, it is not as if he likes me, there is no way he could…

But… what if he does? If he does like me should I embrace those feelings or break both our hearts, for appearances sake?

The Heart of a maiden is a complicated thing, what do I want? Do I not want him to like me just to keep the piece or do I want him to love me for the sake of my own, selfish happiness?

…. Maybe, Just maybe…. I do….

* * *

**And that was Maya's thoughts and feelings on Ichika, I am sorry if it came off as a bit depressing near the end, but she does seem like the type to bottle up her feelings and hope they subside, still criticisms are greatly appreciated.**

**On another note, I do have ideas in my head for Chifuyu and Madoka so expect them next, however I am a bit stumped on Kanzashi and Tatenashi (Curse of never reading the novel) so in the review section, if you could give me some ideas for them I would appreciate it.**

**Finally, I am thinking of doing a Super Robot Wars Fic featuring Ryusei and a Harem, along with him upgrading, would anyone like that idea?**


	3. M's OniiChan

**Hello Everyone, R-0 is here and I just want to make a quick little point, I am aware of Baka-Tsuki and frequently visit that site to see screenshots of new chapters of numerous Novels, However I have an issue reading them as my I tend to just glaze over writing, several times, when I have read a book, I have just suddenly thought "how did I get to this page?" , however I do appreciate the advice you give, I have a better understanding of the Sarashiki sisters now. So, thank you audience.**

**Today, We shall be exploring the thoughts and feelings of the psychotic twin, Orimura Madoka (I have taken some inspiration from some fanfictions, specifically "Family" and "Future Imperfect")**

**Disclaimer: Infinite Stratos and Its respective characters do not belong to me, if they did, Ichika would be 100 times more badass and his harem 100 times larger.**

* * *

It has been a few days since my "Friends" from Phantom Task came to "Rescue" me, (obviously, they hate my guts and they did not want me to reveal any of our secrets) and I cannot think straight, I should be paying attention to this meeting for our new mission, but no, my mind is elsewhere focused on a certain black-haired boy who is my twin (we share each other's beauty), Orimura Ichika… My sweet Onii-Chan…

Just thinking about him is making my usually cold body warm and my usual calm and aware mind suddenly seem very dizzy just thinking about him, it is a new and strange feeling for me, but in all honesty, I really like it, I would go so far as to say as it is even better than watching my prey cower at my feet and that expression I have when I kill them, I never did think anything would be better than that, but it is and I adore this feeling… I feeling I believe is called Love….

And no, I don't mean sibling Love I mean the way lovers do, I know some of you are thinking "Isn't that Illegal ?" normally, I would cut you down for trying to insult my thoughts, but because I am too happy to care, I'll instead explain a little back-story on the Orimura family, just before I tell you all why I fell for my Onii-Chan.

The Orimura family have always been warriors , not only have the men fought in almost every conflict, but the women as well, Orimuras are born almost perfect, the perfect physique, amazing endurance, an amazing capacity for intelligence and a body that trumps most models , so you are probably wondering "Why does this perfection never get tainted?" or "Why is it that all the Orimura family look so similar?" I will tell you the little secret to this, but If you so much as whisper it, I will hang you by THAT place and slowly carve open your flesh, understand?

The Orimura family all look the same because we all have the same DNA, that is right, we rarely marry outside our family and those who do are either killed or made Impotent to not taint our DNA with some random person's, the furthest we really marry are cousins, why my, Onii-chan's, and Chifuyu Nee-chan's parents are twins themselves, so it is not really wrong in our family, this may also explain why it was so easy for me and Chifuyu Nee-Chan to fall for Onii-chan, it also explains why she took him away from the family, she just wanted him for herself.

Now, I will be honest and say that I did not always love Onii-Chan, On the contrary, until a week ago, I absolutely despised him, he may have had the looks of an Orimura and the potential of an Orimura, but the way he behaved was nothing like us, all his life, he has been friendly, polite and well-mannered, mixing with people outside our family, making friends outside our family and gaining girl's affections OUTSIDE OUR FAMILY! The last point I was particularly annoyed about, I still am, just for a totally different reason, though now that I think about it, It was Nee-Chan's fault as much as his, she never did properly tell him about our traditions…

There was something that annoyed me as well, the way he just let girls hurt him, if he was a true Orimura, he would have snapped their necks the moment they tried anything.

As I watched him grow, I still could never let go of my hate for him, his constant submission to them and fraternizing with these random sluts just made me hate him more, until one day I lost control.

Against the wishes of my family, I went to meet him and make my existence known to him, his reaction was priceless and then I just left, but not for long, I came back and proceeded to attack his friends, how pathetic they were, what gave them the right to stand beside an Orimura, eventually Onii-Chan intervened and he did not put up much of a fight, I did give him credit for one thing, he put up a better fight than those whores he calls his friends, nevertheless, I was still the better pilot and quickly over-powered him, I was about to finish the job and rid the world of his existence until SHE turned up.

… Chifuyu Nee-Chan… I had never felt so humiliated, she swat me aside like some fly and, for the first time in my life I was genuinely scared, that look that Nee-Chan had, it was exactly like mother's blood crazy and hateful…

She was about to kill me, kill one of her own kind, I was scared, I closed my eyes and heard her raise the swod and heard the swipe, but the pain didn't come… I opened my eyes and saw my dear Onii-Chan standing in front of me, hand's raised, he was protecting me from her, I was confused, I had hurt his friends, insulted them and humiliated him, so why did he do it?

Nee-Chan Voiced my thoughts and feelings and asked him why he protected me, his response was what filled me with that strange and wonderful warmth that I feel every time I think of him now…

"Because she is my family, I love my family and I believe that she is a good person"

It was the first time I had ever been treated like that, no one had ever protected me and said kind and wonderful words about me, as the only one Chifuyu Nee-Chan left behind I was treated with distrust by the rest of the family as they all thought that I may follow her footsteps and try to rebel, but, because I was an Orimura lower people treated me with respect, not kindness. Onii-Chan howevr he did treat me with kindness and it made my heart flutter, what he did next made it flutter even more, he knelt down and placed his arms around me while whispering kind and comforting words saying how he will be there to protect me and fill the loneliness that occupies my heart.

It was during that embrace that all my views of Onii-Chan changed, everything that I hated about him, his kindness, his softness, his mercy, his eyes, they all became the reasons why I love him and I enjoyed his embrace.

After that Incident, Nee-Chan took me back to IS Academy and locked me in one of the spare Dorm Rooms and had shut the windows, preventing my escape. I did understand why Nee-Chan made these precautions, but I still hated being separated from Onii-Chan, I had just gotten used to that warmth and had had it taken away from me, and so I just sat there, waiting for the misery and loneliness to fill me all over again… What I did not expect was for Onii-Chan to enter the room and sit next to me, calling me his sweet sister and saying things like "Onii-Chan is here for you" he held me, talked to me with kindness, listened to my cries and pleas, it was wonderful, to be appreciated like that, I swear, if you tell this soppy story to anyone I will burn you alive!

One thing did upset me though, I knew that I was a prisoner and that my freedom was gone, Nee-Chan was probably calling the law already to come take me to some prison far away, but the strangest thing happened…

As if Onii-Chan read my mind, he asked me if I wanted to go home and all I could do was nod , he then just left the room leaving the room, I was scared, did he abandon me? Was he leaving me to the rats? Just like my supposed "Friends" did?

Instead he came back with what looked like one of the school's uniforms and a long black cloak and told me to change me into them, all I could do was ask why and he just said to me that he always helps a girl in need, that fluttery feeling I got came back and I just obeyed and started to change in front of him. Oniichan, the gentleman that he is turned away and for the first time in my life I had a very Ecchi thought:

"Silly Onii-Chan, I don't mind if you look, I don't even mind if you do something more…"

It was embarassing for me! I am a killer, I am not supposed to have thoughts like that!

Eventually, I got changed into the uniform and Onii-Chan said I would need to slip on the robe once we got outside because Nee-Chan was training her students outside.

And so… we walked through the school just us… alone, to be honest, those Ecchi thoughts started to come back again and a part of me just wanted to push him into an empty classroom and do many things with him, women have needs you know?

Luckily, Onii-chan's band of merry sluts appeared to ruin these fantasies, I was worried that they would recognise me and ruin my chance of freedom, luckily only Onii-Chan and Nee-Chan know my face as I had my visor during the fight, but that didn't stop them from eyeing me up, I know I do look like Nee-chan, but is it that spitting? Luckily, Onii-chan, the genius he is managed to pass off that I was just a look-alike who had gotten lost and promised to treating them all to dinner

Eventually, they let us go, but not before having their moment with Onii-chan, after, by the way, they ran off looking pretty satisfied, honestly it is free dinner it is not like he was inviting you to his room at midnight, on another note, I wished that I had my collection of knives at that moment, how dare they assume such things of an Orimura?

After this, Onii-Chan managed to maneuver me to the hangar of the training IS and said that I could steal one to get away, apparently, Silent Zephyrs had been confiscated, before I climbed aboard he gave me one last tender hug and told me that he will not forget about me, that caused my body to flare up again and the urge to do naughty things to him started again, I was so close to doing it until a certain group of whore barged into the hangar, they figured out who I was.

I couldn't waste anymore time, I dived into the Uchigane and made my way out of the hangar to freedom… BUT… I could not leave Onii-Chan without something to remember him by and so I grabbed and I kissed him, not like a girl would do, but like a woman would do, I held nothing back as my tongue invaded his surprised mouth and wrapped around his, as an Orimura, I have tasted many fine cuisines, but nothing can compare to the delicious taste of My Onii-chan's mouth.

After I separated from my heated kiss, I gave him a quick little wink and flew away, my cheeks still flaming from the kiss.

I managed to find my way home to the rest of the family and Phantom Task and they were not happy at all, as punishment, they confined me to solitary for a good three days without food or water, something that would kill a normal human, but not an Orimura.

They thought that I may die from boredom, but they do not realise that I kept myself WELL entertained, for you Infidels who may be young, I will not go into depth about what I with myself, let us just say that I have a dirtier mind than I thought.

And so, we are brought to now, even though we are in middles of meeting, my mind was elsewhere, focused on scheming several things all involving my Onii-Chan, firstly, I am thinking of how to punish those whores he calls his friends, they need to be punished not only for hurting my Onii-Chan, but also for thinking they deserve to be his lover, I am the only one who Onii-Chan can dirty! Secondly, how I can kidnap him successfully, because of Nee-Chan, this will be difficult. Finally, what to do with Onii-Chan when I get him in the bedroom…. I see handcuffs and some very skimpy underwear.

…. Onii-Chan…. Your Madoka-Chan loves you very much, let me capture you so we can do many Ecchi Things together…

* * *

**I hope I got Madoka's Personality alright, I apologise for the long back story, but Madoka is pretty much a blank slate so I wanted to give her some character, I see her as being a very obsessive, Clingy person when she can love, and, due to her lonely nature she is actually quite perveted, I am not going to deny that I felt pretty dirty writing this, also does this qualify for M or not?**

**Other note, I am thinking of doing another "Thoughts and Feelings" series for other anime, would you like this?**

**Please rate and review.**


	4. Bruhilde's Otouto

_**Hello Everyone, R-0 here and I am back with a new chapter to my fan fiction, I want to quickly bring up something that is going on the Fanfiction site, this mass purge of M-Rated Fanfics, it sucks, a lot, there are many Fanfics out there that have mature content, but it is not a pivotal part of the community, two of my favourite fanfiction "White Knight" and "Get What You Deserve" both have lemons in them and they are just there to add drama to the fic, I understand if it was a purge of T-Rated fics with mature content, I have seen a few, but It is mature fictions that are already made un-see-able unless desired, so I don't see the problem, I can also guarantee that some writers are going to have to make amendments to their planned fictions to avoid this problem.**_

_**I apologise for this rant, I just felt like giving my opinion. So let's just get to this fic Ne?**_

_**Today, we shall dive into the mind of the Demi-God Ice Queen Orimura Chifuyu , this is based in the same universe as my Madoka chapter and so there will be not much content in regards to background, don't be expecting one as long as my previous.**_

_**Also, I will be using one of Fujin Of Shadow's OC so please no one be hating on me, again I thought he would be too busy to listen to my request.**_

_**Infinite Stratos does not belong to me, if it did, Tabane would be a love interest.**_

* * *

I… I am in love with my little Brother… my little brother called Orimura Ichika, some of you may think I am just over-exaggerating sibling love, but I know that the love that I feel is not sibling love, I felt that for him at some point in his life so I can tell the difference, with this love whenever I am around him, my heart begins to speed up and my body fills with a warmth that I don't usually feel in this cold body, I will be honest and say that I didn't think I had a heart until these feelings started, so yes I am sure that what I feel for my brother is Love… and maybe more… maybe lust as well…

Now that I think about it when did these feelings start? I suppose we need to start at the beginning of all this, when he was born…

Obviously, as an Orimura, my brother was born with insanely good looks, something that my cousins instantly picked up on, when he was born he practically had an army of distant relatives seeking his hand, I will admit that these girls looking at my brother, a baby at that, did piss me off quite a bit, did they not have any pride. However, I noticed something else about my brother, it was eyes, they were so pure and innocent, something that an Orimura baby has never had. In that moment, I knew that I had to get Ichika away from the family, I knew that if he was to be engaged to any of the Orimura's it would corrupt that purity, I was further encouraged by the fact of who he was to be engaged to, Orimura Kana (**PLEASE NO HATING!), **my accursed cousin who is the devil incarnate, no she makes the devil look like an angel with how evil she is, I couldn't let her corrupt my dear brother… I just couldn't.

So I stole him.

I took him away from that accursed family and raised him by myself, it was difficult a woman who had done horrible things trying to raise an angel? Of course there were bound to be complications, for example, I always did punish him a bit harshly, but he never complained, during his childhood whatever hurt I caused him, he believed had a justifiable reason for it because, in his words, "Nee-Chan understands me, so I trust her to know when I am wrong". It was foreign to me, being treated well and being idolised like I am sort of divine being, for the first time I was in my life, I was appreciated, not for Orimura Chifuyu the killer, but for Orimura Chifuyu the woman, I was truly happy…

My brother always stood by my side, and that made me happy, even when I told him to forget about his family, he simply said "Nee-chan is the only family I need", his innocent love for me slowly melted away me my defences and he burned his way into my heart, again I was not in love for him at this time I just cared for him deeply, like an owner may care for his closest pet.

Of course, there were signs now that I think about it, signs that maybe I did love him more than a brother, for example, when I became friends with Tabane, that annoying sister of hers (I never did like her, even more now… for obvious reasons, of course) became friends with my brother and developed a silly little crush on him, It wasn't love, she was only six years old, what the hell she does know about love? She doesn't even love her own sister, so what gave her the right to start preaching about being in love with my brother? No reason that is what! And, if she was truly in love with my brother, then she should have acted like a lover, not just beating him when she was too cowardly to show her emotions, do you know what did go through my mind when I saw her do that? "She takes advantage of my brother's kindness and hurts him for it… she deserves to die…" even though my brother did bring some warmth to my life, that did not stop my old ways from burning through whenever I saw her hurt my brother.

After Tabane designed the White Knight and I fielded it. Tabane had to leave us with her sister to go into hiding. When that happened, I felt two things, firstly, I felt sadness at my only friend leaving my side, but I also felt joy, joy that her sister would not hurt my brother anymore.

There was nothing wrong with these thoughts back then, it was just a sister being concerned for her brother right? Who knows? Maybe… or maybe not…

And so I had hoped that me and my Otouto could go back to our normal lives, however that was not to be the case… Due to Tabane's production of the IS and quickly produced through the world, I was quickly scouted to be Japan's representative pilot, because of this my time with Ichika became minimum, however, again he did not complain, he instead smiled and said "I will always be at home to wait for you Nee-Chan" it made me so happy… and so I quickly won the first Mondo Grosso championship and acquired the title of "Bruhilde" and still my brother stayed by my side, I thought my life could not be more perfect…

Until the day that that happened …

It was during the Second Mondo Grosso and the finals that I received a message, this message had a small letter and an image, the image was of my brother gagged and bound which nearly sent me into a rage there and then while the message simply said "Quit or he dies." , I instantly knew what had happened, some other country, out of fear of me, hired these kidnappers to force me to quit the match, despite the protests from my government, I instantly revoked my position and went in search of my brother , luckily the German army decided to help me in exchange for me training their army, with their help, I quickly located the facility in which my brother was being held and in that few minutes there, I became the Old Chifuyu, I slaughtered every one of those soldiers no remorse, no mercy, instead I gave them the full force of my rage and killed every one of them until I found my brother, bloodied and almost dead…

I immediately took him to the hospital and sat there and just watched him until he woke, I was not the only one to visit his closest friend Dan came and his sister along with that annoying Loli Ironing Board Rin, she suffers from what Tabane's sister did, so you can guess that then and now, I do not like her.

Tabane even came to give Ichika's hand a little squeeze, it was surprising, but Tabane did always have a soft spot for him, something that did seem… different from her affection with me… I always and still wonder what it is… It could not be THAT… Could it?

What I found particularly hypocrticial is that her sister who claimed to be in love with him to me was nowhere to be seen, some love if you do not come to be by his side regardless where you are.

Eventually, my brother did reawaken and I wanted to give Ichika a hug and apologise for bringing him into my problems, but instead he hugged me and cried, called himself useless and a burden and that his perfect Nee-Chan had to give up her fame for him, he even said he was happy to be saved by the woman he loves.

When he said that, he Probably did mean as a sister, however it did cause something to happen to me, an intense warmth to envelop my body and my heart, it was so hot and intense, but very nice at the same time, and so I returned the hug and whispered comfort to him and made feel better.

That marks the day when I truly fell in love with my brother.

After that, the way I saw my brother drastically changed, I suddenly started to notice how handsome he actually was or how naturally gifted he is physically and my body was in a constant state of warmth around him.

When I had to leave my brother to train the German Army, he plagued my thoughts and my dreams and I could barely focus on their training, eventually I started to do… Certain things to myself… to keep myself under control… I felt dirty doing it, but it was the only way I could calm down.

Even when I returned home, I continued to do these things, obviously when my brother was never around, and so I decided, on his day of his entrance Exam into school I would reveal my feelings for him.

We all know what happened on THAT day, his abilities were revealed.

I felt cheated, I knew could not reveal my feelings to add to the stress he was going to endure, but then I had a thought, I was offered a positon at IS academy, but I rejected it, I did not want to be separated from my brother, but In this situation it is what could keep me together with him.

So I sent him to IS academy thinking he would be safe until I saw SHE was attending as well, my private time with my brother was robbed by his childhood friend, then that British Girl Alcott fell for him, how did she even fall for him? The his other childhood friend turned, Then the French Girl fell for him and then Laura, the list goes on…

Speaking of Laura, did I mention that I was ready to murder her, even if she was my former subordinate, when she slapped my brother? Calling him pathetic, what gives her the right when she is damaged goods herself?

Because of this, you probably think I was even worse she took his "First Kiss", I will be honest and say that I actually felt quite smug at that moment, she thought she was laying claim to him by doing this, silly girl, calling him her "Bride", in that regard she basically said I had already laid claim to him because, you guessed it, I took his first kiss, granted I did while he was asleep, but it was his first nonetheless, and what a kiss it was, it was not a petty kiss like Laura's, it was an adult's kiss filled with Passion and Lust, I put all my being into that kiss and, sometimes I can still recall the taste of his mouth… It is delicious.

And so we come to now, I watch these girls fight over him and whenever he tries to stop it, they instead attack him just because he Is trying to help them, they don't deserve his attention, I am the only who deserves both his attention and his love, I have been there all his life and have cared for him all his life, I am not cowardly enough to hurt him just because I am afraid emotions, if Ichika came to me and asked to make love to me, I would not hesitate for a second, can those girls say the same?

When Ichika is finished at this academy and we are back together alone, I will tell him my feelings and I will become his wife, even if it is illegal I will make it happen.

Because, let's face it, who would say no Orimura Chifuyu? Especially when it comes to love?

* * *

**And that concludes Chifuyu's story, I have tried to envisage her as someone who puts on the Ice Queen act, but underneath that is a normal maiden in Love, obviously being older, things like sex and lust are pivotal for her and so I tried to implement that (Still feel a bit dirty). I also imagined that her possessive nature over him means that she automatically refuses to believe that no one can love Ichika as much as her.**

**If you did not get it, I crossed Tabane's Universe with this as well, I thought what the hell, also would you like to do it again in another one?**

**Please rate and review and any criticism is appreciated.**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Kohai's Senpai

**Hello everyone, R-0 back and sorry for the delay, an intense writer's block and personal business left me unable to think up any content however I'm back.**

**I do want to humbly apologise for the length of the chapters, it is hard to write a lot when it is simple backstories and thoughts and feelings, but I try.**

**Anyway let's get to the next chapter.**

**Today we are going to do the Kuudere Tomboy, Ran Gotanda. I want to warn you that the reasoning will be miles of the original Canon (No sports are involved XD)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos and its respective characters, if I did, his harem would be much nicer.**_

* * *

I don't really look at boys, I always thought that they were useless lazy idiots whose only ability is to complain, (when you live around my onii for so long you get this impression) however, there is one boy I know, one who, whenever I see him, my heart sets aflutter and my body burns, my usual confidence destroyed when I see him. This boy's name is Orimura Ichika, My Onii's best friend.

Now I will not deny that it was not love at first sight, growing around my Baka-Onii gives a pretty poor impression of boys and so when I first met Orimura Ichika, I was not particularly fond of him. We first met when there was a staff shortage at my family's Eatery , so Dan (my Onii) brought Ichika in to help, again low expectations of what he could do, when he started working, I kept waiting for him to start complaining or make a mistake or do something incredibly idiotic that my suspicions would be proved about boys, something, anything…

But he never did wrong, he politely addressed me and my family, he worked without complaint, he cooked the food to perfection, everything he did with a smile.

I even tried to get him to intentionally yell at me by "accidnentally tripping him when he was carrying some food, I expected him to get angry and yell at me, but instead he just kept apologising and tried help me clean myself up, but this got me angrier with him and annoyed to the point when I confronted him about it, about why he is so polite with me and does not get angry, his answer was simple yet it changed my opinion about him instantly. He Said…

"It makes me happy to be of use to somebody so I always strive to become stronger for people."

This single statement made me completely change my opinions about him and it made me realise something, he is the perfect man, kind, helpful and tender.

After that, I treated him with much more respect and decency, it scared my family a little bit, usually I am loud, argumentative and quite crass, but when I was around Ichika-San I behaved like a proper girl, I was polite, intuitive and had the extreme desire to be helpful to him.

I was not in love with him yet, I was just very attached to him, he was the first boy who treated me like proper girl and made me act like one, the first boy who I thought was not all bad (except for my Onii) so of course I formed a strong attachment.

Our friendship was wonderful, it was amazing to be treated with such respect by a boy and treat him in return, I felt like nothing could change Our friendship or alter my views on Ichika-San.

That is Until the day that THAT happened.

Now, currently, I am attending a Private School for girls, while this statement implies that it is Girls only it is neighbours with a boy's school, as such, both societies interact with each other.

This means that couples often come out of this fraternization, this was severely unlucky for me because of several factors, firstly, being the student council president, several boys wanted me as a "Trophy" and be able to say that they are going out with the Student Council President, secondly, I know that I am naturally beautiful so of course guys (and girls) would like me, because of both these factors I frequently received confessions and kept asking me to go on "dates" I was aware of what dates were but I had never been on one before and so I started to become curious, I wanted to know why people considered dates to be so romantic and heartfelt and what they were.

So I decided to go on one.

Obviously, I did not accept one of the invitations to go on a data and I could not ask my younger brother, a sibling being romantically interested in their sibling, that's just wrong…. (**Oh, the Irony :P)**

So I asked the only boy that I trust, that's right I asked Ichika-San to go on a date with me, obviously I told him that I was simply curious about them and why people do it, but Ichika-San being Ichika-San politely accepted and so I began to prepare. I'll tell you the truth that, preparing was… difficult, I have never worn girly clothing before and never really worn make-up or even styled my hair so I was preparing myself for a good few hours trying to find the right dress and picking a suitable hairstyle.

Eventually I was satisfied with the one I had chosen and went to Ichika-San on our date, I already had it mapped out, first we would tour the city areas for a while and then go to the movies and maybe end with some dinner.

What I was not expecting was for Ichika-San to already be there waiting there for me, upon noticing me, he came to my side and greeted me, I noticed that he had hidden something behind his back and when he revealed it , I was fairly surprised, it was a simple rose wrapped in a bouquet, he told me that it was a gift for me and something I can keep, that it was his first date and he wanted to make it special.

That sentiment made me feel really happy and it warmed my heart to hear Ichika-San say that, but it also made me really embarrassed and nervous so all I could do was tell him to get going.

So we walked for a while and just talked, I learnt a bit more about Ichika-San like how his sister was the Legendary Orimura Chifuyu, I was really surprised at that, but it did make sense, they do look very similar….

He told me about his friends, he told me about a "Houki" and "Rin" and how they were irreplaceable for him.

I told him things as well, like how stressful l being the Student Council President was or getting confessed to so many times.

It was nice to just talk to him, I began to appreciate him as a man and that he is really kind to everyone he meets, it was nice to just talk to him like a normal person away from my Onii who would just butt into our conversations.

Eventually, we found our way to the movie theatre and discovered the strangest thing, I had somehow booked tickets for the screening of the horror movie that was being shown that day, I will make it known now that, while I may like manly things, like physical sports and male clothing, I do not like horror at all so I was scared to watch it, however Ichika-San gave me a reassuring squeeze that he was there if I needed a hug, let me just say that I needed a lot of hugs after he movie…

Despite being scared of the movie, Ichika-San made me feel really secure and safe while watching it, being in his arms was mind-numbing but It made me feel really warm inside my heart, I was actually disappointed when the end of the movie came because he would have to let go of me.

As I said, the next stage was us going to dinner and that we did, we found a little restaurant that served traditional Japanese food and sat down to eat, while we did, I reflected on both our date and Ichika-San, this date revealed a lot of things about Ichika-san, personally, I never noticed him as the opposite sex unitl this data and now that I have, for one thing, this date has made me realise how handsome he is and those eyes… a girl could get lost in those eyes.

After dinner, Ichika walked me home and I was about to walk inside before he pulled me back and did something that I felt was extremely out of character for Ichika-San, he gave me a kiss on the cheeks.

"You have been such a fun first date that I had to give you a kiss to say thank you" this was his explanation for it, but I did not really hear it I was so embarrassed that I ran into my home and my room and dived straight onto my bed and curled up, my body on fire and my mind was in contradiction, one side of me was annoyed at him for making me feel like this while the other was disappointed at the kiss on the cheek and wanted something more, my heart was pounding so much that I felt like I would pass out, it was during this time that I realised something…

I was truly falling for Ichika-San...

This epiphany changed the way I behaved around him even more, I became nervous and even more well-mannered than I was before, I even surprised myself with how differently I behave around him, but I know that Love does do odd things to a girl, I have experienced that first hand.

One other thing happened as well, my admirers finally gave up on me because I told them that I have someone that I already like, this rumour was passed along and everybody wondered who it was, little did they know that he wasn't even in the school.

I always felt like I did not have to rush to tell him my feelings, that a perfect opportunity would present itself to tell him my feelings, unfortunately Ichika-San's ability to use an IS was revealed and so he was sent to IS Academy, it worried me that he was going to be surrounded by all those girls, worried that he would find one he liked.

When he came back to see me and My Baka-Onii, he told me that he met two of his childhood friends the "Houki" and "Rin" that I have already met, I never really liked her, even before I developed feelings for him, I felt like there was a better way to behave around the person you like. Not just hurting him.

Being told about them should have worried me more, but I was more annoyed than anything, it was difficult enough getting his attention without any competition.

I mean he has never pointed out that the dress I always wear when he visits is the dress that I wore to our date!

I can only hope he does not find someone by the end of the year because I am going to attend the academy so none of these girls that he talks about can get an advantage over me, the competition may be strong, but I am not scared, I love Ichika-san and I want to spend my life him that's all there is to it.

* * *

**And so concludes this chapter, I perceive Ran as being a Kuudere, she is her usual loud Tomboy self with everyone EXCEPT Ichika and she is really girly around him.**

**I know that her reasoning in Canon was a he "looked Cool" but I felt like doing something more fulfilling, I also always like the dress she wore and thought it should play a part in her affections for Ichika.**

**On another Note, I have something to confess, I absolutely HATE Tsunderes so Rin and Houki are very low on my list of girls, also I am planning to do chapter for Natasha, but just simply like 500 Words or somewhat, not long at all, just more her opinion about him, would people be cool with this?**

**Next up is the Sarashiki Sisters, this may take a while because I will need to read through the novel and I am not a fast reader.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time.**

**R-0 Out!**


	6. An Idiot's Harem

_**Hi, R-0 here, I am sorry for not updating my fanfiction, but several things have happened in my life and I have not had the chance to figure out my fanfiction, I am still struggling for ideas for "A Harem's thoughts and Feelings", I am contemplating just finishing it off here, my original intention was to do the girls beyond his "official" harem, I feel like doing all the ones with confirmed feelings with legitimate reasons is a tad repetitive and I feel I would just be telling the Novel all all over again, so I have decided to finish it with this one, don't worry I have the idea to do a successor which is essentially the girl's opinions about each other liking Ichika, for example, how Houki and Chifuyu feel about Tabane liking Ichika, if you really do want me to continue, please tell me, I'll consider it. Again, I hope I have not disappointed anyone with this judgement.**_

_**Anyway without further ado, here is the next and perhaps final chapter of my fanfiction. Today we will dive into the heart of (DRUMROLL) Orimura Ichika! Wait… What?**_

_**Disclaimer: Infinite Stratos and it's respective Characters do not belong to me, if it did, Volume 8 would be out already.**_

_**High Chance of OOC, slight deviations from original canon.**_

* * *

You know, everyone thinks that I am a oblivious idiot who never notice the girls around me, that is not true at all, I do notice the girls I am just torn over them all, I do like them all to some extent, but I cannot just pick one of them, can I? I mean, what will the rest of them do to me if I do, I have seen how they reacted when Laura kissed me, but I am not lying when I say that they are all dear to me and I do care for them in my own way, obviously I doubt that ALL my friends like me, that would just be ridiculous…Right?

Houki, for me, is an irreplaceable friend, someone who is very dear and has a very special place in my heart, I think I may have had feelings for her during our childhood, but I think they died down over the years, they are there, just not as strong, though it is a group effort, Houki has to MAKE the effort to show me her feelings, not just hurting me, that kills my feelings for her more and more, this is like this for everyone else, they have to make the effort to show me their feelings, but I do think I like Houki the most, I am just afraid to approach her about it without being whacked by her Bokken.

Cecilia, while being new in my life, is special to me also, she showed me how to be an IS Pilot and I am eternally grateful to her, but that's just what it is, gratitude, I don't have romantic feelings for her, but I do consider her to be a wonderful friend, maybe I could like her, but, frankly, she needs to improve her attitude and stop being so arrogant, I have had to deal with people like that all my life and Cecilia is the exception, but I don't think I could like her.

Rin, like Houki, is very dear to me, and, when she told me about her childhood promise, I knew exactly what meaning it had to her, but, there was a problem, Houki, she was right there, I did not want to say it in front of her and make our already tense relationship worse, I do like Rin, but she suffers from Houki's problem also, she needs to be more honest with herself, if she did ask me to go out with her, I would, but instead she hurts me, I can only hope she will be more honest with herself.

Charl, apart from Houki, is the one who I see myself with, and I say that honestly, I feel so comfortable around her, like I can talk to her about anything, even when we were naked in the bath together I felt so happy and relaxed in her presence, to be honest, the temptation to grab her and push her down were there, I stopped myself, I can't imagine what everyone else would do to me if they found out, and it would happen, there are no secrets in IS academy, this is what stops me from pursuing Charlotte, though the problem may be that I see her as too much of a friend, I… I don't know, she is really confusing for me, if I like her as a girl or if I like her as a friend.

Laura is a girl who I both incredibly respect and is frustrated by, I respect her for being honest with her feeling and openly showing them, what frustrates me is the way in which she shows it, I sometime think that she treats me like a possession and, obviously, I feel very awkward when she calls me her wife, sometimes I think she knows exactly knows what she is saying with the way she treats me… Anyways, I do have some attraction to her, I feel a great affinity to her because we both love Chifuyu-Nee, maybe one day, I may decide to be "Husband" if she treats more like a man and less like a thing.

Kanzashi-Chan is a girl who is my friend yet she is so different from everyone else, why is that? Well, unlike, say, Houki and Rin who are afraid to show their feelings, Kanzashi-Chan genuinely has great difficulty showing her feelings, she is so withdrawn I feel the need to help her out of her shell, regardless if Tatenashi-Senpai asked, I still feel the need to help her, what can I say? She's cute. I know she likes me, I have seen how those usually serious eyes slightly soften when they see me, I feel guilty for using those feelings to open her up to me, but I know that she will become stronger for it, do I like her? Maybe, I am not really sure… I'll just continue to get to know her for the future, and we'll say how my feelings go.

Tatenashi-Senpai, oh, Tatenashi-Senpai, like Charl, she confuses me, I don't deny that she is a very sexy girl and she knows it herself, what I don't understand is if she likes me, sure she makes do ecchi things like massages and does invade my privacy a lot, but I know that she does that with everyone, that's what confuses me, does she really like me? All I know is if her teasing continues, I may crack against her, I am a growing male, what can I say?

Ran, I have a lot to thank Ran for, since I went on that date with her, I feel like

I understand women a lot more after it, like Charlotte she is someone I feel really relaxed around, I just wish it was reciprocated, she gets so tense and nervous when I am around, I don't blame her though she is still quite young and inexperienced, though I don't think I helped matters when I kissed her. It was too tempting, she is just so adorable, I am looking forward to when she comes to IS Academy, it will be nice to have a friend who isn't going to beat me.

Maya-Sensei, while I may not be closest to, is definitely a woman who I am attracted to, grabbing her, I must say, well-sized breasts, will do that to a guy, not only that, but I find her sisterly personality to be really cute, (Must be my sister Complex, wait don't listen to that!), I don't know if she does like me because she is nervous with everyone, though I don't deny that she is really cute.

Tabane-San, is essentially another older sister to me, while Chifuyu-Nee discipline and such, Tabane-San just teaches me to enjoy myself, she maybe really immature and acts like a kid, but she is more mature than she leads people to believe, I just hate to see her relationship with Houki, somehow I feel responsible what happened, I wonder why? Strange thing is a part of me feels like Tabane-San sees me differently from Chifuyu-Nee and Houki, another part of me thinks it is impossible for her to see men as men. I wonder which part of me speaks the truth?

Madoka-Chan, while may have tried to kill me when we first met is someone who I love just as much as Chifuyu-Nee, she is my sister after all, I feel sorry for her, when Chifuyu-Nee was about to kill her, I saw her desire to be loved, to fill her lonely heart, that is why I saved her and that is why I kept her company, but most importantly, that is why I helped her escape, I did not want to be condemned to prison, I may have barely met her, but I came to care about her. There is one thing that scares me, that kiss. The kiss she gave just when she was about to escape, that wasn't a kiss that a sister gives her brother, that was a French Kiss, it had more intensity than Laura's kiss, what's worse is when I walk down the street, I feel like I am being watched from afar, if she is in love with me, I am scared for my friends, Madoka-Chan may be sister, but she still is a ruthless killer, and she would not be afraid to kill them if she truly does want me, I hope I can protect them.

And now, we came to Chifuyu-Nee, sweet, sweet, Chifuyu-Nee, out of all the girls Chifuyu-Nee is the most important to me, since being abandoned by our parents, she has been there to nurse and train into who I am now, Chifuyu-Nee is the one constant in my life and, even if she does not show it, I know she loves me, why else would she throw away her fame and fortune for her weak little brother? There is something else as well, something which tells me that she loves me more than a sister should, it was when she took my First Kiss, she thought I was asleep, but I was awake for every moment, but I did not want to scare of make Chifuyu-Nee feel guilty for doing it, like Madoka-Chan's kiss it was intense, passionate, it makes me feel dirty to say it, but I did enjoy it. Do I love Chifuyu-Nee the same way she loves me? I don't know, but what I do know is if she asked me to stay with her forever, I might say yes…

These reasons are why I struggle to pick one, I do care for them all, I just don't want to hurt any of them, and I want to fully understand my feelings for each of them and which of them I truly love the most, until I can I won't pick between and, as I said, they need to get their feelings sorted as well. I do wonder which will come out on top…?

I humbly apologize if Ichika is way out of character, it seemed like the only way to make this work.

* * *

_**In case you did not get it, this chapter is Ichika's thoughts and feelings on all of his harem, I think it came off a lot more serious than I originally intended, but I am not really good with comedy, so sorry.**_

_**On another note, next to the spin-off, I am thinking of doing a lemon series where Ichika ends up with a different girl from this list, similar to "Natsu and the Fairies", will I get the story banned for this, and would YOU like me to do this.**_

_**Finally, does anyone want me to do something particular? I am open to suggestions, NOTE this can include Infinite Stratos or another series altogether, again it is not definite, but I may consider any suggestions you give.**_

_**Anyways, that is all folks.**_

_**R-0 out!**_


End file.
